


The 73rd Hunger Games: Only One Will Survive

by SongsofPsyche



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 73rd Hunger Games, Gen, creative writing project, new hunger games, past hunger games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 73rd Hunger Games begins! Athena is chosen to be in the games, will she survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 73rd Hunger Games: Only One Will Survive

It all started, Athena and her brother Ed were playing in a beautiful sunset, something that almost never comes, however so different it had seemed.

 

“TAG!” Athena said laughing and proud of her self at the same time.

“Nu uh!” Ed yelled, surprised how Athena tagged her.

 

“Yes uh!” Athena said.

 

“I tagged you, you’re just jealous!” Athena said, at first she didn’t know she was acting like a first grader, even though she was 16, and Ed was 20. After 20 solid minutes of just arguing, Ed was it.

 

“ Bet you can’t catch me, na, na, na foo foo!” Athena boasted.

 

“Oh really?” Ed said mischievously, with a grin that meant _you are dead meat my friend._ After when Ed pranked Athena that he was poisoned, they sat on the grass.

 

“You’ve always been good at tag, big bro.” Athena said with a laugh.

 

Ed rolled his eyes, “I might be, but you will always beat me in track.”

 

Athena laughed, “I am pretty fast.”

 

She looked up at the sky, her eyes scanned the sky, looking for the first stars of the night.

 

“So tomorrow’s the big day, you nervous?” Ed asked

 

Athena shrugged; inside she felt the panic rising in her chest. She envisioned the plaza in her mind eye, and she imagined her name being called out for all of district 12 or worse, her little sister’s name being called. Suddenly she felt like she was going to faint.

 

“I don’t even want to talk about it.” She said

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes; the only sounds were the light chirps of early evening crickets.

 

“Hey,” Ed said after a few beats, “You’re really good with the bow, you know? Lets do some target practice, you’ve always hit the red thingy.” Ed said shyly.

 

Athena thought about it there was a deep silence in the forest, even the birds stopped chirping. It was as if the forest was waiting for Athena’s reply.

 

“Um… I guess, does Mom know where the targets are?” Athena said lowly.

 

“Haha, funny I thought you’d be better than that.” Ed snickered.

 

“Isn’t it about time we hunt? we don’t have much food you know.” Ed suggested

 

Athena looked down

 

_I don’t feel like killing today, I’ve already had in of nightmares of death_ Athena thought

 

“Oh come on, don’t give me that crappy look,” Ed laughed

 

“Oh come on you want poop for dinner?” Ed said with his expression darkening

 

“Why are you so silent, had nightmares, what?!” Ed said feeling

concerned.

 

Athena’s eyes grew teary.

_I don’t want my sister to me to get picked, what if I die, what if a fail, hell! What if-_

 

“Look will I be the only one talking here, or what?” Ed said impatiently.

 

“Where is my bow?” Athena said hoarsely.

 

“In the weapon attic, remember?” Ed laughed

 

Athena looked down.

 

_I mean, it wouldn’t hurt much I guess._

 

After they got their weapons and, Athena and Ed walked from their house over into the woods. It was silent, as they walked quietly through the trees. Athena’s eyes were sharp, and her ears were open to every sound. Her ears pricked as she heard a twig snap, she swirled around, bow and arrow ready. She caught the bird midflight, as it flew into the canopy opening.

 

Ed walked over and examined the dead bird.

 

“Wow, Cat. You got it right through the eye. Impressive.” Ed said with a tone of jealousy

 

“Thanks,” Athena blushed

 

Athena and Ed walked to pick the dead bird.

 

“Nice shot! Looks good to eat, better than the President’s racist speeches.” Ed joked.

 

“Haha very funny,” Athena rolled her eyes.

 

As they were walking, with twigs snapping like bones, the ground crunching as they step.

 

“I bet mom will be proud of us, will she?” Athena boasted.

 

“I don’t know…” Ed said nervously.

 

_booooooooommmmm!_

“Huaaha, what was that!” Athena gasped

 

They looked up,

 

_Is that a…a….a…a… ship_?! Athena thought.

 

The ship was flat; it had two triangular shaped jets at the middle sides. It has a big jet shaped engine at the tail. The ship was long, it had long pole flags of their current president. They where located near the middle. The president was Donald Trump, the flags had one face of him, under the face had words, PANAM THE NEW U.S STANDS WITH TRUMP!

 

“What U.S mean!?” Athena yelled was confused.

 

“I…I… don’t know!?” Ed replied

 

The ship made loud, deafening sounds, like jets except ten times louder.

 

“WE NEED TO GET HOME!” Ed yelled

“RUN! IT’S KICKING UP A DUSTSTORM IN THE FOREST!” Athena replied

 

They sprinted, so fast it was as if they where running for there lives.

 

“THERE!” Ed yelled. They both sprinted home as fast as they could.

 

They both made it inside their house just in time. Athena slammed the door shut just as the dust hit the windows.

 

Athena sighed in relief, and then turned around and looked in her living room. The house that she shared with Ed, her mother, grandmother, little sister and little brother was small but homey. She quickly took off her boots and stepped into the living room. The fireplace crackled lively, and she turned her attention to the figure sitting the in rocking chair.

 

“Hello grandmother.” She greeted

 

The older woman had an old fashioned knitted shirt and dark leggings her eyes twinkled with years of wisdom, and her face was creased with wrinkles beyond her years. Athena loved her grandmother dearly, and was happy to see her doing so well.

 

“Grandmother?” Athena asked

 

“What sweetie,” Her voice soft as flowers

 

“What… I mean… what is the U.S? What is the U.S.A.F?” Athena asked

Grandmother frowned.

 

“Come on child I have a long story to tell,” She said darkly.

 

 

                                                THE END OF CHAPTER ONE

 

 


End file.
